


Ring Pops and Rest Stops

by Halsey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halsey/pseuds/Halsey
Summary: In high school, Dave Strider proposes at a gas station to be ironic. In college? Karkat does the same, but for different reasons.Rated teen for occasional cursing.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Dave Strider has a thing for irony. He also has a thing for Karkat Vantas. 

They’re on a gigantic field trip with two huge buses full when they all pull into a rest stop before the sun is even up. 

Karkat and Dave are in line (which stretches back so far it’s nearly circling out the door again) when Dave snatches some candy from behind Karkat’s back. Karkat nearly turns around to see when Dave grabs hold of his shoulders. 

“Kitty,” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“This is so very important. My heart will shatter if you look away from me for even a moment.” 

Karkat immediately turns his head. Dave smacks the back of it. 

“You would’ve seen it coming if you hadn’t turned.” 

Karkat grumbles but decides to keep looking at his stupid boyfriend. 

“This will be the most important moment in our entire lives. More important than being born. More fucking important than Obama getting elected.” 

Karkat rolls his eyes. “Get on with it.” 

Dave gets down on one knee and holds out an opened, unpaid for, sour cherry ring pop. “Karkat Vantas, will you marry me?” 

Karkat shoves him to his ass. Dave makes a weird, offended noise Karkat can’t really describe. 

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Karkat responds, taking the ring. The seniors in line behind them look at them like they’re crazy. 

“Freshman.” One sighs. 

Their field trip director comes in. “There’s no more time, hurry up or get out!” 

They end up stealing the ring pop.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat Vantas has a thing for rom-coms. He also has a thing for Dave Strider. 

They’re on a two person trip back to their college— the same place that field trip all those years ago was at. Karkat pulls into that same rest stop as the sun is setting. 

There’s no line once they get inside, but Karkat drags Dave to a certain aisle anyways. 

“Crow.” He says. 

Dave doesn’t interrupt. 

“Look at me. This is so important. Don’t look away for even a moment.” 

Dave doesn’t look away. Karkat doesn’t hit him. 

“This will be the most important moment in our lives.” 

Dave has heard this before. 

“More important than being born.”

Dave has said this before. 

Karkat gives a devilish grin. “More fucking important than Obama getting elected.” 

Which means… 

Karkat drops to one knee and holds out an open, hopefully paid for, ruby engagement ring. “Dave Strider, will you marry me?” 

Dave doesn’t shove him on his ass. Karkat doesn’t make a weird, offended noise that Dave can’t describe. 

Instead? Dave starts to cry, and takes the ring wordlessly, and they kiss. There’s no seniors to think they’re crazy and sigh about them being freshman. Nobody comes in to tell them they have to leave. They don’t steal a ring pop. 

Dave, having regained his composure, walks up to the cashier and asks if he can get a slushie for his fiancé.


End file.
